


stay out of time

by andyanthea



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Aragon 2020, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyanthea/pseuds/andyanthea
Summary: stay out of timejust take a walk in your mindto keep the balance intactremember you are aliveMarco and Celin, after Aragon.
Relationships: Marco Bezzecchi/Celestino Vietti
Kudos: 9





	stay out of time

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song 'Alone' - MISO ft. DEAN. also please listen to it while reading, I promise it's going to be worth it. [song here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRUsYwRqHIg)

Marco finds himself on the rooftop of the hotel.

Not a good weekend for the team - especially Luca blowing his championship lead - and he'd rather not burden anyone with his emotions.

The city lights, already distant, feel even further away as he stares into the inky night.

_'Disaster for Sky VR46 in Aragon'_

_'Marini and Bezzecchi blow title lead'_

The crash weighs heavy on his head.

Marco takes out the Marlboro box he smuggled from the nightstand on his side of the bed. Vale would disapprove. Luca would be worried. Uccio would be livid.

He opens the box and stares at the rows of cigarettes as if choosing which pill to drink. It's poison. It's medicine. They're both the same at this point.

Marco just wants to burn the bitterness away into ash. 

He inhales, exhales, tries to breathe - though relief doesn't quite reach his lungs like how anxiety settles in his stomach. The lighter flame is warm against his hands and folded legs. Tobacco smoke wafts around him like he's being incensed. Forgiven. Repented. Cleansed. He yearns to be freed from his leaden heart.

The cold evening breeze sweeps through his hair, and Marco returns to reality, barely registering a shadow behind him.

"You know Vale's going to be mad if he sees you like this, right?"

Marco turns to find Celestino standing behind him, face enigmatic as always. He sits down next to Marco on the floor. Although Marco thinks he wants to be alone, he can't deny that the warmth of Celestino's thighs next to his is pleasant. Celestino is quiet, calm, reserved - the grounding force he needs.

"None of his business. He should focus on quarantine." Marco takes a puff from his cigarette. "Anyway, you might want to sit a little further. Don't catch my smoke."

"Don't mind. Give me one." Celestino reaches for the cigarette box in Marco's front pocket. He pouts when Marco wriggles away to avoid him. "I'm not a kid, Marco. You're not the only one with secrets here."

"Fine, suit yourself," Marco huffs. He passes the box over to Celestino, who takes a cigarette and lights it between his fingers. "I'm not responsible for getting the model student to smoke."

Celestino only chuckles. 

The two boys settle into a pleasant silence in the night's darkness, their smoke floating up and melting into the hazy clouds. 

Marco's lost in his mind again, until he feels Celestino lean onto his right shoulder. 

"You're thinking too much," Celestino murmurs into his shoulder. Their faces are so close that Marco could see the twinkle in his clear brown eyes. "I know you're feeling guilty over the crash. The team's worried about you. They know you're going to take it very personally. But it's not your fault."

Marco sighs. "The crash happened anyway. Luca lost the lead and I couldn't do shit to defend our title chances. I can't face them like this."

"I understand." Celestino shuffles closer until his arms drape over Marco's. "I can't say anything to make you feel better, but....I just want you to know that you're not alone."

"Fuck Aragon?"

"Fuck Aragon."

They smiled at each other. Under the dim moonlight, Marco takes in how Celestino looks as clear as glass. There's a lightness in the younger boy that took the weight off his heart.

Celin's lips feel like a blanket on Marco's own - warm and plush. They sat there, lips touching, no burning desire nor a hurried passion. Just serenity. Celin clings onto Marco, and the older man wraps his arms in return, closing his eyes to relish the warmth. This is the secret they share; throwing away the noises of the world, nothing else besides the faint rustle of the winds of dusk and the gentle pulse of their heartbeats.

Marco runs his fingers through Celin's curls. The sensation of hair between his fingers becomes a grounding force - a reminder that he is alive. 

Time floats like water until their euphoria rises and ripples the bubble with a hearty laugh.

"Get better cigarettes next time, Marco."

"Then don't mooch me."

Like low tides draping over the sands, Marco and Celin find each other in their ocean of thoughts. 

Marco feels better already.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. We have to pack up for tomorrow."

He stashes his cigarette box back into his pants. Enough for the day, and hopefully for the entire season. 

He'll have to wash the scent off himself tomorrow. But the memory of a quiet time at the rooftop will always be theirs to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, neither Marco nor Celin smokes IRL. if they do, we wouldn't know anyway.
> 
> I myself don't smoke and I'm well aware of the harms on romanticizing smoking. but please let this one pass for artistic purposes :-)


End file.
